


Venom (Drarry Fanfic)

by Fandom_ho



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-18 09:42:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5923743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_ho/pseuds/Fandom_ho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Potter; the boy who lived,<br/>Draco Malfoy; a soon-to-be Death Eater.<br/>Hate, betrayal and evil brings this unlikely pair to put their differences aside an help each other not die.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first time using AO3 and I soon figured out how confusing it is XD. So if I mess up something tell me! Enjoy :)

Harry's POV

I laughed as I pushed Ron into the wall as we headed into Diagon Alley. We were just heading to Flourish and Blotts, the bookstore, to get books for our second year at Hogwarts.

"Dude, I can't afford this," Ron said eyes wide over such an over priced 200 page book, before I snatched it out of his hands and turned away.

"Hey, what are you doing?" He asked, as he followed right behind me.

"I'm paying," I simply said heading toward the cashier, and I heard Ron snort.

"The perks of being best friends with HP." He said and I rolled my eyes smirking.

I put our books up on the check out desk and started going through my money get out an estimate of what I thought it was.

As the cashier rang our books off a, loud jarring bell sounded off. I looked up confused and then Gilderoy Lockhart, a famous writer, popped up from behind the desk and smiled.

"Congratulations! You're the 10th costumer to buy one of my books today!" He smiled before his eyes went wide.

"Harry Potter," he whispered and I shifted my weight, uncomfortable under his gaze.

Immediately a commotion started behind me and saw a bunch of people gathering and even a Daily Prophet news reporter.

"C'mere boy." Gilderoy said as he pulled me into his side. He wrapped a hand around my waist and smiled.

"This is sure to be the front cover," he cheered and I faked a smile, uncomfortable as the camera flashed. Then he signed my book before we left.

"Well that took longer then I wanted." I said and Ron frowned.

"Yeah, tell me about it," he said, and I felt kind of bad because who else has to wait because they're friend is famous and is always approached.

As I went to tell Ron sorry, a familiar blonde haired boy came towards me with a smirk plastered on his face.

"Malfoy." I acknowledged hoping he'd just leave it at that.

"Oh look it's Harry Potter. Famous Harry Potter, bet you loved that. Is there ever a day your not on the bloody front page?" He sneered.

"I mean yesterday I wasn't," I smiled and he pushed me up against the wall. He took a deep breath like he was going to say something before he pushed me harder and I winced. His ice blue eyes searched mine before he let go.

"See you at school Potter." He slapped my shoulder hard before leaving.

"What was that about?" Ron asked and I shrugged.

"I don't know. But let's forget that and go get some food," I said rubbing my stomach, trying to forget the whole ordeal. Ron nodded and we headed back to his house.

*******  
I woke up the next day smiling. Finally, it was time to go back to Hogwarts, my real home.

"Yo Ron get up!" I said banging on the wall to my right. I heard a groan then a thump and I laughed. I quickly changed into slacks and a shirt before grabbing my trunks and Hedwig. They clunked down the stairs as I put them near the fireplace.

We were all downstairs now with all the Weasleys making breakfast.

"Ron go get your sister. It's her first year!" Mrs. Weasley said enthused and Ron grumbled and stopped buttering the toast and went up the stairs. Well, I thought we were all downstairs.

Once Ginny was downstairs, we ate quickly and before we know it, we're boarding the train.

"You ready?" I turned to Ron and he smiled excitement written all over his face as he nodded.

"You?" His asked.

"Definitely." I said, happy to get back to my real home. As we started settling into a booth, I saw a blonde bouncing up and down as she hurried towards us.

"Hermione!" I said as we boarded. She jumped up and hugged me.

"Harry!" she let go of me and went behind me to hug Ron,"Ron! How are you guys?" She asked as we sat down in the booth.

We both said good and talked about what happened over the summer and what we have for classes this year.

"Potter." A familiar voice sneered. I stopped smiling and locked eyes with Malfoy. I smirk and his frown deepens before he moves on. I mentally sighed before turning back to Ron and Hermione.

*********

I felt someone shaking me and I opened my eyes to see us stopped. I rubbed my eyes and groggily got out of the train.

Even with the cooler air, I sleepy got onto one of the pulling carriages as it pulled us to Hogwarts.

I headed up to the Gryfindor common room followed by all the other Gryfindor boys.

"Yo Potter!" I heard someone say behind me and I turned around seeing Dean and Seamus pushing towards me.

"What's up guys?" I asked as they went on either side of me.

"So there's going to be a meeting tonight after the sorting hat ceremony," Seamus slyly said smirking and I smiled. Meeting meant party.

"Well count me in," I said and they cheered before falling back to ask other people.

Then Ron came up beside me smiling, we headed up to our wing and I went to my bedside and started unpacking.

"Are the girls coming?" He asked and I shook my head.

"Not this time but I'm pretty sure that one is in 3 or 4 weeks." I said and Ron nodded.

I  stopped and plopped on my bed and sighed. It was going to be a long year.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!!  
> xx  
> ~Cynthia

"Harry get up!" I heard Ron yell from the other side of the room and I grumbled. "It's time for the sorting hat ceremony." He continued as I groaned louder and Ron chuckled. 

I heard Ron shuffling around and then I felt hands on my shoulder and then I'm on the cold wood floor.

"You son of a biscuit." I said as Ron offered a hand and I took it.

"Sorry mate," he said batting his eyelashes as a joke. I smirked and rolled my eyes at his idiocy.

We got down to the dining hall as all the new wizards and witches lined up. 

"Ron! Harry!" I heard the high pitched girl voice I knew. I searched and found Hermione towards the back of the table. 

Ron and I hurried and took our spots beside her before anyone else could.

"Thank Hermione," we murmured before Dumbledore signaled us to be quiet.

"Welcome new witches and Wizards! We're happy to have you here! Now with this ceremony you will be placed into one of the different house; Hufflepuff, Slytherin, Gryffindor, or Ravenclaw." I put my hand on my chin as Dumbledore did his short speech and started calling kids. 

I looked across seeing a pair of familiar ice blue eyes meet mine. My eyebrows furrowed as Malfoy turned away with a slight blush on his cheeks. How long has he been looking at me? I thought as I studied him.

You know though, I like his hair way better this year. Instead of having it greased back and kind of nasty looking, it was fluffed up and swept to the side.

I shook my head, clearing my weird thought. I blinked my eyes a couple of times before returning back to the ceremony.

***  
After the ceremony we snuck out of the dorms and ran to the room of requirement. 

The door appeared and all the Gryffindor's went in joining the other houses. I smiled as a new Hufflepuff came up to me and slapped me on the back.

"Brad! How are you?" I asked and Brad smiled.

"Good how a about you?" I said great and he left. Brad used to go to the same public school as me a long time ago and I saw him on the train.

"Potter," someone sneered and pushed my shoulder from behind. I stumbled and Malfoy and his posse walked passed and I sighed.

I know we're supposed to be mortal enemies or whatever because he's a rumored Death Eater and all but sometimes it just so exhausting to hate someone.

I shook it off and started towards the Weasley brothers behind the drink table. They are almost always our designated bar tenders basically.

"Hey Harry, what do you want?" They said in unison. Which can get creepy at times lemme tell you. Especially when they smile at the same time. Sometimes I thin their soul split into two.

"Surprise me." I shrugged and the turned around and started whispering. They both nodded and started mixing things. 

I tapped my fingers on the table looking around at everyone. The room had a warm aura to it even though the music was louder than a couple concerts and it was dark. Everyone was calm.

"Here you go." They said and I turned back to them as they handed me a blood red drink.

"Thanks guys." I raised my cup to them and they nodded with a smirk before I turned away and went to where Hermione and Ron were talking to some Hufflepuffs near the open fireplace. 

I sipped my drink and I cringed a but. The taste was great, but it definitely had a kick to it. I smacked my lips together and concluded its something close to a red currant rum mixture. I shrugged and took a gulp before starting towards them again. 

"Hey guys." I said and they bother returned the greeting before turning back to the others. They were talking about different classes and just Hogwarts in general. I leaned on the wall for about 5 minutes before I got bored.

I shoved my shoulder off the wall and just started wandering around the huge room. I finished my drink and quickly refilled it before wandering again.

After about an hour, I had refilled my drink about 5 times and I was definitely not sober anymore. Way past it actually. I was sitting down at the edge of the dance floor as I listened to the music.

"Bored Potter?" I heard someone say and I rubbed my forehead and looked up.

"Maybe." I said meeting the piercing blue eyes that were kind of hazy. I think he was drunk.

"How does famous Harry Potter get bored? I mean there must be something you could be doing to get attention to yourself." He said smugly and I rolled my eyes. 

"Malfoy, I never wanted this." I said and his smile turned upside down like he never thought of that.

"Who wouldn't?" He asked sounding kind of jealous.

"People who don't like attention. People who don't like being hated on for _living_. People who just want to be normal." I said zoning out a little.

"I-I never thought of it that way." He said and I shook my head.

'No one ever does." I laughed bitterly and downed my drink. 

"You should go easy on that." He slurred.

"Says you," I said motioning up and down on him and he pouted. _Pouted_. I didn't even know Draco Malfoy _could_ pout.

" _Well_ then." He sassed and I chuckled. He scratched the back of his head looking down while smirking. He looked so relaxed and kinda cute doing that. 

Stupid alcohol. 

"I should go then," He looked up awkwardly.

"Alright. See ya.' I nodded my head still in a whirlwind. He smirked and turned around and left.

One hour and five more drinks later, I decided to turn in. I stumbled up to the dorm as quietly as my drunken state could. I was out of breath by the time I reached the top of the stairs that lead to my bunk. I went over and sprawled out on my bed before blacking out.


End file.
